


Maybe It's Much Too Early In The Game

by Tea__Bee



Series: Holiday AUs [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Eddie's aunts are my life now, Forgive Me, M/M, Sweet family dynamic, Tbh this gets a little spicy but there isn's going to be smut, Very late New Year's Eve fic, eddie kaspbrak being a worrywort, soft, supportive boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea__Bee/pseuds/Tea__Bee
Summary: Eddie and Richie take a trip to New York for New Year's Eve
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Holiday AUs [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572694
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so so so late I'm so sorry. Things have been... heavy the past few weeks.

It was less than an hour and a half flight from Bangor to JFK, but somehow Richie still fell asleep, probably thanks to the Dramamine he'd downed before boarding. He was out like a light not fifteen minutes after takeoff, curled up in his seat, his head on Eddie's shoulder. It was impossibly endearing, and Eddie couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He waved the flight attendants away whenever they passed and asked if they'd like drinks or snacks, and leaned his head over to rest on Richie's as the sleeping man snored lightly. 

They'd only been together for real for six days, despite what his family thought, and they'd spent basically every second they could together. Luckily, Richie didn't have a lot of obligations, with comedy shows not being high on people's priority lists this time of year. He'd had a couple of late shifts at the bar, but for the most part he'd been writing at home, his legs tangled with Eddie's on his plush couch while Eddie himself worked on his laptop. Most of his firm worked from home over the holidays anyway, so it hadn't been hard to swing. They'd even hung out as a large group with all their friends twice.

They hadn't, however, spent the night together yet, and Aunt Peggy was putting them up in her and Sasha's guest room after the party, which made Eddie's heart speed up when he thought about it. He wondered whether Richie was a cuddler when he was sleeping. He was definitely a very tactile person when he was awake, always reaching for Eddie the second he was within arms length, and Richie had very long arms. Eddie thought about waking up wrapped around Richie, soft sleep-drunk kisses, what Richie might wear to sleep. He smiled and snuggled further down in his seat, kissed Richie's hair, and dozed off for the rest of the flight. 

…

Richie nuzzled against Eddie's neck, his stubble scratching against the sensitive skin, and pressed a couple of kisses against his jaw as he woke up. "Plane's landed, Eds. Gotta wake up." 

Eddie hummed in acknowledgement, but didn't open his eyes. 

"Eddie baby, we have to get going, your aunt is expecting us, and if we stay here much longer they're probably gonna take us back to Maine." He brushed his fingers through Eddie's hair, and Eddie tilted his head into his hand, opening his eyes just a little.

"That's not how flights work, Rich." Eddie scrunched his nose at him. "It's not a loop like a bus route."

"Sleeping Beauty awakens!" He leaned closer and kissed him softly on the lips with a smile. "Here I thought it took True Love's Kiss, but really you woke up just to correct me. Cute." 

Eddie groaned and stretched his back, sore from even the short nap in the seat. "Come on, you dork, let's grab our stuff."

Richie stood and reached up into the overhead compartment to grab their carry on. They were only staying overnight, flying out late the next afternoon, so they had decided to pack everything into one small rolling bag rather than check anything and pay the extra fee. They made their way off the plane and out of the gate holding hands and looked around for Peggy and Sasha, who were supposed to be waiting for them. "I don't see them."

"Well, keep looking, dude, there's a fuckton of people here, it's New Year's Eve, but they're here somewhere." Eddie wiped at his eyes groggily with his free hand. Napping on the plane probably hadn't been the best idea, but he couldn't resist curling up with Richie, and the man was basically a furnace, so it hadn't been hard to fall asleep. 

"Flying on holidays is hell, you're lucky you're cute." Richie somehow elbowed him while still holding his hand. "Hey, what are we going to tell them? I mean. About us? Peggy still thinks we've been dating for eight months, right? The story we gave your mom?"

Eddie shuffled his feet, craning his neck to look around the crowd. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, she does. I don't know, I just didn't know how to bring it up?" He said sheepishly, worried that Richie would think he was ashamed of him or something.

"Hey," Richie tugged on his hand to get him to stop searching the crowd and look at him. "We'll figure it out, no big deal." He pulled him into a hug. 

Eddie melted against him, wrapping his arms around his waist and taking a deep breath. "Yeah, okay. Sorry, I just get… I don't know. This past week has been amazing, I'm really happy, but I feel like I'm going to do something stupid and mess this up?" He admitted, muffled into Richie's chest. 

"Okay, if anyone's going to do something stupid it's me, because that's  _ my _ whole thing, alright?" Richie squeezed Eddie tighter as he protested that he wasn't stupid. "Yeah, yeah. I've known me my whole life, I'm pretty fucking dumb. But, look. If we both want this to work out, and we're happy, and we keep building, like you said? Then everything will be fine. We'll figure out how to tell your sweet, secretly lesbian aunt that we lied to her by extension of lying to your mother, and we'll have a great start to the new year, and then we'll take the rest as it comes." 

Eddie looked up at him, still wrapped up in his arms. "You're too nice for me. Be a bigger dick so I don't feel out of place," he said, poking him in the side and making him laugh and loosen his grip a little.

"Oh, trust me, I'm plenty big, baby." Richie waggled his eyebrows and Eddie groaned.

"I hate you." He tickled him again.

"Mm, you don't, though." Richie giggled.

"Having a tickle fight in the middle of the airport, boys? Really?" A laughing voice chimed in, and they both turned to see a woman with shoulder-length blonde hair and glasses smiling at them.

"Aunt Peggy!" Eddie's eyes lit up, and he hugged her. "We've been looking for you."

"Didn't look like you were looking too hard, dear." Peggy chided jokingly, winking over Eddie's shoulder at Richie as he blushed. "Come on, let's get you boys to the house. Sasha is setting up already, we've got a party to get ready for!"

…

They were greeted at the door of the little townhouse by a short, curvy woman with big dark brown eyes, caramel colored skin, and thick brown hair in a poofy bun on top of her head, like she thought it would make her look taller. 

Aunt Peggy stepped forward and gave her a kiss, then turned to Richie and Eddie, still standing at the bottom of the stairs, "Sasha, this is my nephew, Eddie, and his boyfriend, Richie. Eddie, Richie, this… this is my... Sasha." She looked nervously between them, unused to being able to be herself around family. 

Eddie took both stairs as one step and hugged Sasha, who let out a surprised huff before laughing and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Can I call you Aunt Sasha, or?" He trailed off, pulling back with a smile.

"Oh! Yes. Yes, I'd really like that, Eddie." She stepped back and ran a hand down Peggy's arm. "I told you you didn't have to be so nervous." 

Peggy sniffled and ran a hand over her face. "Yeah, you were right, as always." She laughed as Eddie reached out and wrapped and arm around her, pulling her into another hug with Sasha. "I'm sorry, Eddie, I just haven't been able to-"

"It's fine, Aunt Peggy. You don't have to apologize. Hey," he looked up at her and brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "We can be here for each other now, yeah?"

Peggy let out a watery chuckle, then nodded. "Yeah. That sounds perfect." She kissed his forehead, then looked down at Richie, still standing at the bottom of the stairs, smiling at them warmly. "Get up here, Richie, it's group hug time." 

Richie laughed and came up to join them wrapping one arm around Eddie's waist and squeezing tight, the other around Peggy and Sasha. 

"Come on, let's get you two inside. I'll show you the guest room and then you can help us with the rest of the decorations. We fully intend to take advantage of your tall boyfriend, Eddie." Sasha says to him in a conspiratorial whisper before taking the carry on suitcase from Richie and heading up a flight of stairs to the second floor. "Bedroom's up here."

Richie laughed and took Eddie's hand and following Sasha up the stairs. "Your aunts are going to  _ take advantage of me, _ Eddie! You have to protect me!" 

"You're like, twice my size, dude, protect yourself!" Eddie laughed with him as they reached the door to the guest room. He took in the muted warm gray and the plants by the windows framing the bed, then froze. The bed. He and Richie were spending the night together. He wanted to, of course he did, he'd been so giddy about it this morning, but now it was real. He'd get to see Richie, vulnerable and sleepy and smiling in the morning. But Richie would also see him, and what if he looked weird, or had bad morning breath, or talked in his sleep and said something stupid, and Richie realized maybe they didn't fit right together, like they thought they would? 

Sasha put their suitcase at the foot of the bed, unaware of the storm raging in Eddie. "Bathroom is across the hall, towels are in the cabinet if you want to take a shower before the party. Peg and I will be downstairs cooking, people are gonna start getting here in about two hours, so you have plenty of time to get ready. Richie, I was hoping you'd help put up some of the decorations that are a little higher than I can get to?"

"Yeah, I'll be down in a bit, Sash." Richie looked at Eddie, who hadn't moved since they'd walked up here. "Gimme five minutes?"

"I already told Eddie you two can call me Aunt Sasha." She smiled at him and he blushed before he nodded. "Take your time, the decorations aren't going anywhere. We're really glad the two of you are here." And she was gone, a whirlwind of soft fabric down the stairs.

"Eds, are you good?" Richie turned back to Eddie as soon as she was gone, afraid something was wrong.

"Hm?" Eddie looked up at him, brow furrowed. "Um. Yeah, just… fine. I'm fine." He looked back at the bed for a moment, before letting go of Richie's hand and leaning down to grab his toiletry bag from inside their suitcase.

"Hey. Look at me." Richie put both his hands on Eddie's shoulders, turning him to face him. "What's wrong?"

Eddie shrugged Richie's hands away, shaking his head. "Is this too much, Rich? We haven't been dating very long, and I just… I dragged you to New York to be with my family, my aunts are making you help set up for their annual party, Sasha, she wants you to call her  _ Aunt Sasha, _ we're sharing a suitcase, and a  _ bed, _ we-"

"Eddie, hold on. Breathe. Come on, breathe for a second. Are you having second thoughts, is that what this is? Is it too much for  _ you? _ Because I can make an excuse, I can go. You can just have a nice time with your aunts, and we can… I can just-"

"No!" Eddie put his hands on Richie's cheeks. "Fuck, I'm doing it again, aren't I? Feeling like I'm going to mess things up, so I start picking at it and end up making it worse. I just… the bed, you know?"

"What about it?" Richie looked over at the queen-sized bed, with its plush pillows and soft blue-green cover. 

"We've never spent the night together, Richie. I'm fucking nervous." Eddie admitted.

"I'm not gonna jump you in your aunts' guest room, Eddie Spaghetti, calm down." Richie chuckled.

Eddie pushed him with a short laugh, "That's not what I meant, asshole!" Although he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thinking about it, now, or that he hadn't thought about it before. "I meant like,  _ sleeping _ together, it's… intimate." He glared at Richie even as he started to laugh a little more with him. "Don't fucking laugh at me, you jerk. We've never woken up together, what if I'm a mess? What if-"

"What, more of a mess than a few days ago when we tried to bake cupcakes for movie night at Bev's and you accidentally got powdered sugar all over your face when you turned the mixer on too high?" Richie sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Eddie forward, so they were knee to knee, their fingers tangled together. "Eddie, come on. I… I can't  _ wait _ to wake up with you tomorrow. I  _ want  _ to see you all rumpled from sleep, groggy and cute and sleep-soft. I got a little preview of it on the plane, and hoo boy am I looking forward to it even more now. I wanted to come with you to this party, you didn't make me. I like your aunts. I like you." He reached up and cupped Eddie's chin, pulling him down for a kiss. 

Eddie sighed into it, feeling a mixture of silly and relieved. He draped his arms over Richie's broad shoulders, crossing his wrists and leaning closer so he slotted between Richie's knees. He ran his tongue over Richie's bottom lip, smiling into the kiss briefly when Richie responded in kind, and quickly. Richie's hand found its way under Eddie's t-shirt and he kneaded his thumb at his waist, just above the waistband of his pants. Eddie shifted the angle of their lips, pressing in close and nipping at the bottom corner of Richie's lip, which made Richie gasp, his mouth falling open and his head tipping back, exposing his long neck. 

_ "Shit, Eddie." _ Richie hissed as Eddie turned his attention to the sensitive skin under Richie's jaw, nipping and kissing and trailing his tongue down his neck to listen to Richie's reactions. "You're…  _ oh god…  _ making it really hard,  _ ah,  _ to not jump your bones in y-your aunts' house, sweetheart,  _ fuck, yes."  _ Eddie let out a whimper and bit down harder than he meant to when he heard Richie call him  _ sweetheart,  _ but Richie didn't seem to mind. 

"Fuck, you can't call me sweetheart and not expect me to want to…  _ god, Richie." _ He let out a groan when Richie took advantage of his distraction by licking a stripe across his collarbone, breathing hotly against his neck and pulling them flush together at the hips, aligning them perfectly where they wanted friction the most and bucking against him. "Rich, Richie, hold on, we…  _ ah.  _ We have to get ready for the party, you're right, we can't… I don't want to have sex with you for the first time in my  _ aunts' guest bedroom." _

Richie pulled back, breathing hard, his face flushed, and grinned up at him. "Rain check, though, yeah?"

He leaned down to kiss him again, softer, then said, "Rain check. Definitely. Fuck." He untangled himself from Richie reluctantly and grabbed his toiletry bag from where he'd dropped it on the floor before walking out of the room to the bathroom, leaning against the door for a minute after he closed it behind him. He ran a hand through his hair and laughed to himself. 

…

After he'd taken a quick shower and gotten dressed for the party, Eddie wandered downstairs, following the sound of Richie laughing with his aunts. Richie was reaching up to hook a sparkly garland of stars from the top of a window, his shirt hitched up, exposing his lower back. More of the garland was draped around his neck and shoulders and tangled in his curly hair. He finished the section he was hanging and turned, catching Eddie staring at him with a smile. 

"What do you think, Eds? Festive enough?" Richie shimmied, causing glitter to fall from the decorations wrapped around him and onto the floor. 

"If you think you're sleeping in the same bed as me covered in glitter, you're sorely mistaken, Richie Tozier." Eddie walked over and brushed glitter off of Richie's glasses carefully. "Go take a shower and get ready, you goof. I'll help them finish up down here." Richie pouted at him until he gave him a kiss, then headed upstairs, Eddie staring after him.

"He's really sweet, Eddie." Sasha said from the table, where she was putting out cups and plastic utensils for later. 

"And funny! I can see why you love him. He's a catch." Peggy agreed, sweeping the fallen glitter into a dust pan.

"Wh-what? I… he, we haven't… oh. Right." Eddie gaped at Peggy before realizing she still thought they'd been together for way longer than they had. "Actually, Aunt Peggy, funny story, I may have lied to my mother."

"We've all lied to your mother, Eddie. I'm not surprised." Peggy laughed, putting the broom and dust pan away. "Wait, about Richie?"

"Um, yeah. Here, sit down a sec. This is so dumb, I should have told you sooner, but," Eddie laughed, sitting at the dining room table and fiddling with a napkin. "You remember how we said we met at a coffee shop, and we've been together for eight months?"

"Yeah?"

"We've only been dating since right after Christmas dinner at mom's. I… I told her I'd been seeing someone, to try to get it through to her that I'm gay, and to get her to stop trying to get me to bring random women I'd casually mentioned home for the holidays. I wasn't seeing anyone, but then she said to bring him, to prove it, and my friend Bill, the newspaper he works for had done a piece on this guy who'd posted about offering to be someone's fake date for the holidays and… well, that was Richie." He blushed. "We'd only met once before dinner. We weren't dating."

"You're  _ kidding!" _ Peggy started to laugh. "You guys seemed so smitten, so in sync! You- wait, you said you started dating  _ after _ dinner?"

"Well, yeah. I knew when I met him that he was special, but I was terrified he wouldn't feel the same way, that he'd just been roped into the whole thing and was going along with the bit, but we talked after dinner, and he liked me too, inexplicably, so we've been dating for… uh, six days." 

"Inexplicably? Eddie, come on, he adores you, he was talking about how great you are the whole time he was down here. He's just as in this as you are, don't sell yourself short." She reached over and took his hand, squeezing. "It doesn't matter how you two got together, you guys are great together."

"Yeah… I think so, too. He's such a weirdo, but he makes me laugh, even when the jokes are stupid, and he supports me. Before dinner on Christmas, he stopped to make sure I really wanted to go in, to see my mom, he'd sort of figured out how she was just from the little I'd said, and wanted to make sure I knew I didn't have to put up with it. He's the reason I was brave enough to tell her off and leave." Eddie smiled, his eyes watery. "I barely said anything about her, he just knew what I needed to hear, you know? He got it."

"It's really good to have someone to support you when times get rough, Eddie." Sasha spoke up from where she'd been standing, silent, in the kitchen arch. "It's the key to a good partnership. That, and laughter, and I think you and Richie have both in spades. You may have only been dating a short time, but that's something wonderful to build on. I think you two will make each other very happy." She went around the table and kissed the top of his head, then kissed Peggy's cheek before going back into the kitchen. Peggy stared after her until she was gone, a warm look Eddie knew had been on his own face as Richie'd walked upstairs covered in glitter in her eyes. 

"She's great, Aunt Peggy. I'm really happy to be here, to be able to get to know both of you better."

"Me too, kiddo." She looked at him for a second. "Have you talked to your ma since Christmas?"

Eddie bit his lip. "No. I don't… I don't think I'm going to, actually. I deleted the texts and voicemails she left after Richie and I bailed, I didn't even find out what they said. Couldn't have been anything good, and I was feeling so great, and so I just… didn't." 

"I hate to say it, but I think that's the right thing. I know she's you mom, but she doesn't deserve you if she treats you the way I know she always has. I, uh. I haven't talked to her since then either, but she doesn't usually check in again until Easter, so that's normal. I don't think I'll be going back, either. Not now that I have family I can actually be myself with." Peggy smiled warmly at him, her hand still covering his on the tabletop.

He squeezed her hand, "I'm happy just having you and Aunt Sasha as my family, now. Maybe next Christmas we can do something together instead of going to my mom's." 

"It would be the least stressful Christmas I've…  _ ever _ had, to be honest. It sounds great." She leaned against him, her head on his shoulder until they heard Richie coming back down the stairs and Peggy got up to help Sasha in the kitchen. 

Eddie stood and met Richie halfway across the living room, tugged on his still-damp curls and gave him a long kiss. 

"Not complaining, but what was that for?" Richie asked. 

"Just because." Eddie smiled up at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be one more chapter of this, then the next holiday will be Valentine's Day! Leave a comment and let me know what you thought!
> 
> Bee


	2. Chapter 2

_ "One minute 'til midnight!" _

Richie looked around the room for Eddie. He'd been caught up in conversation with a couple of Peggy and Sasha's friends half an hour ago, and Eddie had been dragged away to dance with Sasha. But it was almost midnight now, and Richie wasn't going to miss out on a chance to kiss Eddie to ring in the new year. He was so excited for this year, his stand-up taking off, the tour in the spring, finally being able to quit working as a bartender, and… Eddie. Just being with Eddie. He laughed at himself, running a hand over his face to hide his blush and giddy smile. 

"Richie, there you are. Here, it's almost midnight, you better go find Eddie. Do me a favor and take this to him? The other one is yours." Peggy startled him out of his thoughts, handing him two glasses filled with bubbling honey-colored liquid.

"Oh, I don't-"

"This one is sparkling cider, it's yours, the other one is Eddie's champagne." She tapped each glass to show him. "Eddie mentioned you don't drink, but I didn't want you to be left out. Now go find Eddie and get your midnight kiss!"

"Yes, ma'am," he said, turning to look for Eddie again, finding him standing by the stairs on his tiptoes, looking for him, too. They smiled at each other as Richie crossed the room, handing Eddie his champagne glass. "You're really sweet, you know that?" He leaned down and kissed Eddie's cheek as he looked up at him, puzzled.

"Why?" Eddie took the champagne in one hand, and Richie's free hand in the other.

"You told your aunt I don't drink. She got me sparkling cider." He gestured with his glass, almost sloshing the liquid over the rim.

"Oh. Yeah, I just figured it would be easier for you-"

"You're amazing, Eds." Richie grinned down at him.

_ "Five!" _

Eddie looked behind himself at the crowd in the living room shouting, then back up at Richie, biting his lip and looking up at him through his lashes in a way that sent sparks down Richie's spine.

_ "Four!" _

Richie swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

_ "Three!" _

"I'm really excited to start this year with you," Eddie said, just loud enough to be heard over the excited yelling.

_ "Two!" _

"Me, too, Eds." Richie replied, leaning down.

_ "One!" _

Eddie let go of his hand and reached up, thumbing at Richie's jaw.

_ "Happy new year!" _

Richie's back collided with the stair rail as Eddie crushed their lips together, but he hardly registered the finial digging into his spine.

…

Sunlight filtered through the drawn curtains and filled the room with a dim light. Eddie shifted away from the light, turning in Richie's arms and burying his face in the taller man's chest. He felt, rather than heard, Richie give a low chuckle and tighten his arms around him.

"Don't make fun of me. I haven't had any coffee, I won't be able to defend myself." 

Richie pokes his fingers at Eddie's waist, tickling him and making him squirm. "I wasn't going to make fun of you, Eddie Spaghetti, but now I might have to, it's too good an opportunity to pass up."

Eddie grumbled, "Babe, come on…"

"Shit, Eds, if you're gonna pull out the pet names I can't make fun of you. You're too cute." Richie stopped tickling him and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Eddie smiled even though Richie couldn't see his face and pushed his hands past the hem of the t-shirt Richie had worn to bed, running his hands up the bare skin of his back and cuddling closer while threading one of his legs between Richie's to tangle them together. 

"You know, when I imagined us waking up together I never considered you might be a boa constrictor." Eddie could hear the grin on Richie's face. He hooked his top leg more securely over Eddie's hip. "It's nice. I could get used to waking up like this." He mumbled sleepily into Eddie's hair.

"Yeah." He felt his heart thump heavily in his chest. "Yeah, me, too." He pulled back a little to look at Richie, who smiled blearily down at him, barely able to see without his glasses. "Fuck. You're really cute in the mornings and I  _ know _ I look like a gremlin." Richie's curls were flattened on one side, against the pillow, and it should have looked silly, but Eddie could only call it sweet. 

The corners of Richie's eyes crinkled as he smiled wider, "A very cute, sexy gremlin. I'd definitely feed you after midnight. Could be persuaded to get you wet." 

Eddie groaned. "I regret saying gremlin. You're such a fucking nerd." 

"You're even cuter when you're pretending to be annoyed with me." Richie kissed his nose.

"Shut up, I'm not pretending, you're very annoying." Eddie couldn't keep a straight face, starting to chuckle at the end of his faux complaint. "Come here." He stretched up to kiss Richie on the mouth, morning breath be damned. 

They kissed lazily, moving against each other in the warmth of the bed. Richie's hands framed Eddie's face, his fingers curled in the soft hair at the nape of his neck that had yet to be tamed for the day. Eddie rolled onto his back, pulling Richie with him, over him, onto him, and he gave a muffled moan as their hips slotted together. He massaged circles into the dip of Richie's hip bones where his pajama pants hung low on his waist, and arched up into him, grinding them together with more intent and making Richie whine into his mouth as their tongues met. 

"Fuck, Rich, I need-"

A quick knock sounded at the door. "You boys up yet? Peggy wanted to know if you had time for brunch before your flight." Sasha said through the door.

_ "Shit," _ Eddie whispered into Richie's shoulder as the larger man collapsed on top of him, giggling. "Um, yeah!" He spoke up, wincing when his voice squeaked. "We'll be ready in a bit?"

"I'll let her know! See you downstairs." Sasha's footsteps retreated.

"Stop giggling like a teenager that just got caught making out, Richie, jesus." He pushed at Richie's shoulder, trying to untangle himself. He sat up and pushed his hands through his hair before looking at Richie, who'd rolled onto his back and was smiling up at him. "Stop looking at me like that."

"I don't see how that's possible." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spicy! This is pretty much as close as I get to writing smut, barring like... One time I managed to actually write it.   
> Sorry this all took so long, the last month has been something else. But at least I finished it before the end of January lol. Please leave a comment and let me know what you thought!  
> See you in a couple weeks for Valentine's day!  
> Bee


End file.
